<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Ufology by Blueyedgurl</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27590813">Ufology</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blueyedgurl/pseuds/Blueyedgurl'>Blueyedgurl</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Star Wars Sequel Trilogy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Childhood Trauma, Don't Examine This Too Closely, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Falling In Love, Fluff and Angst, HEA, No Pregnancy, Oral Sex, Rey might be an alien, Safe to read if you are triggered by pregnancy, Soft Ben Solo, Strangers to Lovers, Ufologist!Ben, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 04:14:10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>10,857</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27590813</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blueyedgurl/pseuds/Blueyedgurl</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Ben spends his summers traveling and star gazing, looking for proof aliens exist.  He meets Rey who's alone, much like him.  But she might have a few secrets.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>69</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Ufology</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Based off of a photo collection prompt</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Ben was packing up from another one of his excursions.  He had spent the last month or so on the road and was about to spend another one in the dessert before heading home to write, do research, review his footage and compile his data.</p><p>See Ben was an alien hunter, or less dramatically put a ufologist.  He spent his about 6 months out of the year sleeping in a camper during the day.  While at night he watched the stars.  Usually in remote places around the US, pulling his camper behind his pickup to anywhere with a view worth having.  He also spent a lot of time defending his research to skeptics, his family, and people he once called friends and colleagues.</p><p>He knew he wasn’t alone in what he did.  There was that guitarist from that popular band who quit the music industry so he could focus on searching for aliens, too.  It helped Ben feel a little less alone and that his problems were a little smaller.  At least he wasn’t getting worldwide attention and ridicule for his career or hobbies, his critics didn’t number in the millions of jilted fans. </p><p>He drove from mountain terrain in the Dakotas and Rockies to dessert skies in Arizona.  He had been to Arizona before, in fact he tried to come here once every travel season.  But never to this part.  The nearest town was 30 miles away, it had one gas station, 2 cafés and something resembling a dollar general.  It was enough to get him a few supplies and there was a campground on the outskirts of town that he could empty the camper and refill its water reservoirs.  He also made sure his emergency supply of gas tanks were filled to keep the generator running at night.</p><p>When he had left the gas station he had nearly ran into a woman walking into the little store, her state of dress was odd but what really caught his attention were the dimples she graced him with at his hasty apology.  He didn’t know what it was, there was just something about her.  </p><p>He was still distracted by thoughts of her as he set up camp.  He set up his electronic equipment and his viewing area.  He was close enough to the main road, if one could call it that, in case there was trouble but was far enough away that any errant cars shouldn’t disrupt his views.</p><p>It was near dusk before he even saw another vehicle and instead of it passing it turned toward him, driving over the caked dessert ground.  When it got closer, he could see it was a jeep and when it parked not too far from him, he recognized the brunette from the gas station.  He could feel his cheeks heat and his stomach flutter with nerves. </p><p>He watched from the corner of his eye as she pulled gear out of the back and set up a tent before pulling out a lawn chair.  She waved when she caught him looking at her and he gave a brief wave before looking away in embarrassment.</p><p>He was curious about her, but he didn’t want to come off as a creep.  Especially not to a woman who was out in the dessert alone. </p><p>An hour later when evening hit and it was dark, he monitored his equipment while keeping an eye out for the skies, he got so wrapped up in what he was doing he didn’t even hear the tent zip when his neighbor went to bed, but by the time the skies started to lighten with the approaching dawn her chair was put away and she had disappeared into the confines of her tent.</p><p>He put his equipment away and went to bed, hoping to get some good sleep before the sun became unbearably hot. </p><p>When he awoke the next morning the girl was gone, he tried not to think too much about it.</p><p>He spent his afternoon reading, he found that even in his down time he couldn’t stop reading about what he was searching for.  He did his best to research historical sightings in the area.  Places like New Mexico, Arizona and Nevada were riddled with stories of alien encounters and UFO’s.  In fact, it was places similar to this one that he had found his fascination with outer space and the possible beings that lived there.</p><p>When he was 8 his family had gone on a camping trip to the desert and he was in awe of the stars above.  They had made it a fairly, regular trip after that, visiting places that allowed Ben to get the best views of the stars above.  When he was 11 his parents bought him a telescope.  His dad just liked that he enjoyed something outside of books and his mom had dreams of him being the next Stephen Hawking, instead he spent his time trying to see what planets were visible to his tube of lenses and mirrors. </p><p>It was a night much like this one, with clear skies and Mars visible in amongst the stars.  But that night was different, there was a flash of something leaving the atmosphere.   But at 11 he stepped back from his scope eager to tell his parents.  They told him it was a trick of his eyes, but he knew what he saw.  It was a strange thing and it drove him to refocus his attention to more than just planets and stars, but to what else could be out there.</p><p>After that he devoured every book that he could find about possible alien life and UFO’s.</p><p>So, his hobbies and interests weren’t far off from one another and his travel made it difficult to meet others even when he did find others with similar interests.  </p><p>He was so used to being on his own that he was surprised when the woman from last night showed up again.  She waved to him in greeting and set up her tent and her chair.  When she came over, he realized she had her hair in two little buns at the top of her head, like antennae and he had to bite back a grin.  She also wore wild patterned leggings and a strange coat that looked like it was out of a Spice Girls video.  She was a bit alien herself it seemed.</p><p>“Hi.”  She said in greeting.</p><p>“Hi.”  He offered, he wasn’t really used to women approaching him in these settings, he knew he could come off as large and intimidating, he curled in on himself in an attempt to make himself smaller.</p><p>“I’m Rey.”  She told him, her eyebrow arching expectantly.</p><p>“Oh, I’m Ben.”  He offered her his hand and she shook it.  Her hand was small in his own but he could feel the callouses on her hands, roughened by hard work.</p><p>“So, I don’t often see people out here Ben.”  She said by way of starting conversation.</p><p>“Oh.  No.  Yeah, just staying for a couple of weeks, doing research.” He found he was fidgety under her gaze and shifted around his notepad and books.</p><p>“What kind?”  She tilted her head inquisitively.  The sunlight glinting off her sunglasses, he couldn’t help but notice the constellation of freckles that dusted her nose and her cheeks.  He had a sudden urge to map them out and see if he could find their match in the sky. </p><p>“Oh, um.”  He said nervously, this was the part that scared off most people, he rubbed his palms nervously on his jeans.  “I’m a ufologist.  I do research looking for UFO’s” and more softly, “aliens and such.”  He couldn’t help but run his hand through his hair nervously as his eyes darted about trying to find a place to land before meeting hers again. </p><p>But instead of the usual pitiful look or the even more usual step back, she just tilted her head in a way that made her appear interested. </p><p>“Really?” She asked him with interest.</p><p>“Yes.”</p><p>“How does one get into that?”  She took a step closer. </p><p>“A really deep interest in the stars and a strange sighting of ones own, I think.”  The tips of his ears were burning.  It was one thing that a pretty woman was making small talk it was another to be interested in what he did for a living.   </p><p>“Interesting.”  She sat down on the step of his trailer as if waiting for him to tell her a story.  Of course, he complied, it wasn’t often that women were interested in him for what he did.  They found other things to be interested in his family money of course.  Sometimes they found interest in his size, but rarely were they interested in the things that interested him.</p><p>“I’ve always been interested in astronomy and as a kid I saw something that I just couldn’t unsee.  I’ve been searching for the answers for it ever since.” </p><p>“What did you see?”  There was a seriousness to her tone that made him wonder if she had seen something, too.</p><p>“Something leaving the atmosphere, through my telescope.”  He pointed to the piece of equipment he carried around just as much for nostalgia as anything.  It was a bit dinged up and covered with a few stickers from his youth, but it was one of the few things that made him feel connected to the vast expanse of space. </p><p>He watched as she turned over the information.</p><p>“Was it here?”  She asked with an edge to her curiosity. </p><p>“No, but it was in Arizona, we were just closer to the Grand Canyon is all.  It’s common to see meteors and things enter from space, but not the other way around.  Not unless there’s a satellite or rocket launch and I’ve looked back at records and there wasn’t any in this area near those dates.” He said, automatically justifying his experience. </p><p>“Fascinating.”  She sounded like she meant that too, it wasn’t dripping with sarcasm nor followed by a hasty get away.  He let himself relax at that, his shoulders coming down from around his ears. </p><p>“I think so yes.”  He was about to ask her why she came out here but was interrupted.   </p><p>“Well, Ben. It was very nice to meet you, but it’s getting late, so I’ll let you get to your work.  Maybe I’ll see you tomorrow?”  Her eyes took him in, and he couldn’t help but feel like she was appraising him in some way.</p><p>“Yeah.  Tomorrow Rey.  It was nice to meet you, too.”  He said, although he couldn’t tell if he was surprised more by the sudden change in conversation or the fact that she seemed interested in talking to him again. </p><p>Ben watched her as she went back to her campsite and got to work once darkness overtook them and he couldn’t see her anymore.</p><p>Something about her interest and lack of skepticism created an atmosphere of calm focus.  He monitored his instruments and took some time watching the stars from his old telescope. </p><p>When he went to bed before the sky even lightened, he dreamed of consolations and dimpled smiles.</p><p>The next few evenings passed much the same way.  Rey appeared around 630 and they chatted until dusk around 8pm.  He worked while she slept.  He tried to ask her questions about herself, but she seemed more interested in learning about the instruments he used and his research.  It was the third night before anything became remotely personal.</p><p>“So, what did you go to school for?”</p><p>“I have a double bachelor’s in mechanical engineering and Astronomy and a Master’s degree in Physics.”</p><p>“That sounds like it was a lot of work.”</p><p>Ben shrugged.  “It was, but I like math and I’ve never had much of a social life, so I had no problem taking 18-20 credits at a time, not to mention summer courses.”</p><p>“Ah.  I’ve never been one for people either.”  She offered.</p><p>“How come?” </p><p>“I was found abandoned in the desert when I was 5.”  Her eyes darted away from him as if ashamed.  “I guess I just struggle with letting people close.  Although, I have to admit it gets lonely sometimes.”</p><p>“You’re not alone anymore.”  As cheesy as it sounded, he meant it.  He was already planning on staying an extra week if it meant being close to her even for a little while.</p><p>They sat quietly after that, not a tense quiet but a calm comfortable one.  A little while later Rey told him she’d see him tomorrow and she went to bed. </p><p>It was hard putting the idea away that her parents abandoned her and the part of him that was always seeking and always inquiring wanted to know more about her, more about her discovery.</p><p>He spent the next afternoon at the closest library he could find.  It was in some dusty downtown that looked like it belonged in some old western and he spent a lot of the time looking in the library at old news clippings and microfiche. </p><p>The library was nearly ready to close by the time he found what he was looking for.  He made copies of the articles to read later, stopped at the store for a few supplies and then rushed back to camp in hopes to get there in time for Rey.  Leaving the articles in the camper he started to set up his equipment. </p><p>Sure, enough it wasn’t long before Rey was back and over the course of the past few nights, he couldn’t help but notice that her tent gradually got closer to his camper.  This time it was almost as if they were camping in adjoined lots, her tent only about 25 ft from his camper.</p><p>When she had set up her camp, she brought her chair over, and quietly sat down next to his own chair.</p><p>Tonight, he wanted to learn more about her present if she’d be generous enough to share with him.</p><p>“Where do you go during the day?”  He asked, she was always in bed early and gone before he woke.</p><p>“I work at a garage in town.  My boss isn’t great, but it pays what bills I have and allows me to save up.”</p><p>“You stay out here a lot?”  She hadn’t missed a night this whole week and he wondered why she drove all the way out here.</p><p>“Yes.  I sleep out here.  I shower at work, sometimes stay at my coworker Rose’s place if it’s going to storm bad.”</p><p>“So.  You live out here?”  He asked, more out of surprise than judgment.  It wasn’t like he really had a home of his own either. </p><p>“Yes.  My last foster home was terrible, and I started to stay out here to get away from that.  I just got used to it I guess.”  She shrugged as if it was inconsequential and he had to ball his fists to soothe the surge of anger that ripped through him.  She had considered isolation in the desert better than any home and he wanted to tear apart anything that had ever made her feel that way.  He took a breath to calm himself before continuing.</p><p>“But you drive all the way out here?”  It was a good 30 miles to town. </p><p>“It’s public lands, so nobody can get after you for trespassing and it’s far enough out that the creeps from town don’t venture this far out when they’re drunk and looking for trouble.”  He nodded in understanding. </p><p>“I guess it’s a simple life.”  He offered.</p><p>“It is.”  She smiled at that and he was graced with the dimples in her cheeks.  “It isn’t much different than yours.”</p><p>“No.  I guess not.”  His mind filed and stored away the crumbs of information, greedy for more.</p><p>“I don’t work tomorrow.  So, I might actually stay up later with you if you want.”  He saw a blush creep across her cheeks and his heart swelled with the idea that she liked spending time with him. </p><p>“That’d be great.  I’d like that.”  He said, unable to hide his toothy grin in his eagerness to have her with him.</p><p>“I brought some hot cocoa from the store if you’d like, I can make you some.” He offered getting up from his chair.  He purchased it as a long shot but was happy that he had</p><p>“Well, that’s sweet of you Ben.”  He blushed under her praise.  “I think I’ll take you up on that.”</p><p>Ben went back into the camper, the hot water was already in a thermos, so he mixed their drinks and brought out a bag of marshmallows and the can of whipped cream.</p><p>“Aww.  You got toppings?”  She asked in surprise, her eyes soft at the gesture.</p><p>“Of course, it wouldn’t be hot chocolate without them.”  Ben didn’t have much of a sweet tooth, but he at least knew the proper etiquette for one.</p><p>They sipped from their oversized mugs and Rey ate extra marshmallows once their drinks were gone.  Ben showed her things through the telescope like what planets they were able to see as well as some of the stars and constellations. </p><p>They skirted around personal things tonight and when Rey went to bed Ben wasn’t far behind in packing up his gear and calling it a night.</p><p>He still stayed up late, reading the articles he had found.  The dates struck a chord with him, one that he couldn’t explain but the sun was rising, and his vision was starting to go double.  He figured he had all day the next day to figure it out and he turned in as the grey morning sun filtered into his confined space.</p><p>When he awoke midafternoon, Rey’s tent was still set-up, but her jeep was gone.  He took the opportunity to google the date that Rey was found but nothing seemed consequential, at least not enough that it would resonate with him.  Inexplicably nervous, he looked in his own calendar and there were no birthdays or anniversaries that matched the day or even the week.  Then he looked at his own personal database by date and noticed one strange detail.  The day she was discovered was a day after he had seen the strange sight in the sky.  He put in the location of her being found, which was not far from where he sat now.  Then he put in the coordinates of their camping trip, a two-hour drive away.  The distance and differences in location would have matched what he saw that night. </p><p>It was this moment that Rey chose to pull back up to camp and Ben quickly put papers away and closed his laptop.  Rey seemed like a very private person and he didn’t want her to think he was being a creep.</p><p>When she came around to the shady side of the camper, she set a bag on the card table.</p><p>“What’s that?”  He asked peeking inside.</p><p>“Lunch.  I figured since you treated last night, I could treat you to some local fare.”</p><p>“It smells good.”  He offered and Rey flashed one of her bright smiles at him.  His nerves switch from a fear of being caught to the excitement of what was building between them. </p><p>“So, where did you get this?” He asked as she started to unpack their food.  Styrofoam clamshells and laughably small Styrofoam cups littered the table. </p><p>“Maz’s Cantina. It’s the best of the two diners in town.  In my humble opinion.”  She said a bit regally and he couldn’t hold back his huff of laughter.   Her eyes twinkled mischievously and started opening containers.</p><p>She laid out the feast in front of them, which appeared to be two types of combo meals and chips and salsa.  She handed him a fork and took a bite of one of the tamale’s closest to him.  She apparently intended for them to eat family style.</p><p>“What?”  She asked her mouth full, eyes widening as if just realizing that maybe her serving style was a little unorthodox.</p><p>He only realized now he wasn’t moving, unsure of what to do but not recovering quickly enough for her not to take offense. </p><p>“I don’t know where to start.”  He gave by way of excuse.</p><p>“Hmm.  Start with the tamales.  They’re my favorite.”  He nodded and cut himself off a bite.  She watched him eagerly as he savored the flavor.  It was really good, the savory flavor of the spices.  He hummed his approval and nodded, to which she smiled brightly dug back in for her own bite of something. </p><p>“Wow.  That’s really good.”  Ben told her, taking another bite.  He looked at her seriously then.  “Thank you.”</p><p>“You’re welcome, it’s been nice having company out here.”  She gave a small shrug and looked off to the expansive desert beyond the shade of the camper. </p><p>They ate and chatted quietly.  When darkness returned, again, Rey bid him goodnight with a soft smile.  It took effort to not grab her hand and pull her back to him, but he let her go, not wanting to ruin anything. </p><p>After Ben had packed up for the night, he couldn’t help but look over the dates and the articles.  The announcement of someone finding her on the side of the road, the miraculous way she wasn’t burnt up from the sun, the strange attire the girl wore.  Not strange but just mismatched. </p><p>He thought about what she wore now.  The rainbow leggings and the weird coat.  He thought about the familiarity of her freckles.  Her desire to sleep out here rather than a house or an apartment of her own.  The way she didn’t think he was crazy when he talked about what he saw that night when he was young.</p><p>He wondered if she had been left behind that night.  He wondered if he had seen her parents ship leave the earth’s atmosphere.  That night when he slept it was of a little girl running through the desert at night, trying to catch up to a ship that was impossible to reach.</p><p>He awoke to afternoon light and crushing afternoon heat.  It was no surprised that Rey was gone when he woke up, but again her tent remained.  It felt like a show of trust and he relished in it.  He showered to wash the sweat off him and cool off, happy that he had gone through the trouble to customize the bathroom for his large frame.  It meant that there was no way to make more sleeping space in the camper but with just him and his hermit qualities it didn’t seem to matter.</p><p>This time when he went into town it was more as a way to escape the heat than anything, but he refilled his gas tanks just to be on the safe side and actually stopped into Maz’s cantina for a late lunch.</p><p>“Ben Solo!”  Came his name from across the diner. </p><p>He looked up in surprise and saw a tiny woman with huge coke bottle glasses approach him.</p><p>“Do I know you?” He asked, uncertain. </p><p>“Of course, boy I know your parents.  Your mother is always sharing those fancy articles you write.” </p><p>“Ah.”</p><p>“Last time you saw me I was taller than you.  So, I don’t take offense to you not recognizing me.”  Her lip curled in a smirk and he nodded, a bit relieved.</p><p>“What can I do you for?”  She asked him, gesturing for him to take a seat at a booth.</p><p>“Just something to eat.”  He told her, feeling awkward. </p><p>“Have a seat, I’ll bring you something.”  Ben reached for his wallet.</p><p>“Psst.  Your money is no good here.”  She told him. “I still owe your dad for winning this place for me in that bet.”  She said with a smirk and a wink, with that she disappeared off to the kitchen.  Before Maz could return the bell over the door rung and Ben looked up in time to see Rey walk in. </p><p>“Hey.”  He said, a little surprised.</p><p>“Hey.”  She said with a grin.  “I saw your truck and thought I’d come see you.”  She was still in her work coveralls and there was a smudge of grease on her cheek.</p><p>He smiled and couldn’t help but reach out swipe at it with his thumb which caused her to blush.</p><p>“Sorry.  I was gonna shower, but I didn’t’ want to miss you.”</p><p>“No worries.  I like you in the coveralls.”  He said, his own cheeks heating at his sudden boldness.  She gave him a bright smile which he basked in the glow of until Maz came out with a plate for him.</p><p>“Ah.  I see you’ve got company.”  Maz said looking between the two, a knowing smile playing on her lips.  “I’ll get you something too, Rey.”</p><p>“Oh, no Maz I-“  But the woman was gone before Rey could get out her protest, Ben was certain it was a purposeful and practiced move.</p><p>“I was wondering if you wanted to go somewhere with me.”  Rey told him. </p><p>“Where’s that?”  Ben asked intrigued and waiting for Rey’s plate to come before he dug into his own. </p><p>“Drive in movie.”</p><p>“Ok, what’s playing?”</p><p>“A double feature of Invasion of the Body Snatchers and Close Encounters of the 3<sup>rd</sup> kind.”  She told him, obviously trying to keep a straight face.</p><p>“Are you teasing me?”  He asked, holding back a smile.</p><p>“Only a little, but they are actually playing and thought it’d be up your alley.”  She said, welcoming the plate that Maz set in front of her.</p><p>“Sounds good.”</p><p>“Great!  It’s in town here, so after we eat, I’ll go run and shower and come back to get you.”  She suggested.</p><p>“Sure.”  He offered and she beamed at him, her teeth sinking into her lower lip.</p><p>“It’s not going to bother your sleep schedule?”  He offered, knowing that the movies wouldn’t get over until well after her usual bedtime.</p><p>“Nope, I have off.  It isn’t going to interrupt your work schedule is it?”  She asked, her eyebrows lifted in concern.</p><p>“No.  It’s just one night and I was thinking of spending a few extra days here anyway.”  He shrugged but couldn’t help the way his cheeks heated when her eyes drifted over to him.</p><p>“Yeah?” She asked around a bite of her tamale that Maz had surreptitiously dropped in front of her.</p><p>“Yup.”  He smiled over his cup of water at her.</p><p>They ate under Maz’s watchful eye and before long Rey was running out the door to go change.<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>Maz took her freshly vacated seat and eyed him.</p><p>“That girl’s something special Ben.”  She told him sternly and he knew a lecture when one was coming.</p><p>“I know.”  He tried not to act as defensive as he felt.</p><p>“Do you?  She came after a strange series of events and that girl has been through the ringer ever since.”</p><p>“I know they found her out in the desert.”</p><p>“Ah.  But there were other things, too.”  She took a breath before continuing.  “Whatever she’s waiting for isn’t here, its ahead.”</p><p>“What does that mean?”  He asked her, his heart beating wildly at the potential answers that Maz held.</p><p>Whatever she was going to say was interrupted by Rey coming through the front door.</p><p>“You ready?”  She asked him excitedly.</p><p>“Yeah.” Ben said, eager to spend time with Rey but disappointed at being interrupted from what Maz had to say.</p><p>Ben got up and left, leaving money on the table before Maz could argue. </p><p>Rey drove them to the drive-in theater on the edge of town. </p><p>Ben bought them snacks from the concessions stand and they leaned back in the seats in the jeep.</p><p>By the time the second movie was over Rey had fallen asleep.  She looked peaceful curled up under her blanket that Ben hated to wake her.</p><p>“Hey.”  He said as the credits rolled.  She awoke to a bit of a start.</p><p>“Hey.”  She said sleepily as she blinked and stretched.  “Oh, it’s over.  I’m a terrible date.”  She said, his breath hitched at her phrasing and he couldn’t help but smile indulgently at her. </p><p>“It’s not a problem.  You look tired, why don’t you let me drive us back?”  He offered. </p><p>She scowled a bit.  “No.”  He huffed a laugh at her stubbornness but still persisted. </p><p>“Yes.  C’mon switch with me.  I’m used to being up this late, you got up early for work.” </p><p>She huffed in annoyance but relented with a pout. </p><p>“Fine.” </p><p>When Ben got out of his side, Rey crawled over to his seat. </p><p>She directed him back to the main highway and had fallen asleep shortly after as Ben navigated them back to their camp sight. </p><p>She woke when pulled off the road to where they parked.</p><p>“Thanks for driving.”  She said around a yawn. </p><p>“Absolutely, do you have plans tomorrow?”</p><p>“No, maybe go into town and do some laundry.”</p><p>“Oh.”  He couldn’t help but look at her mouth as she leaned toward him.  He gave one last glance at her eyes before leaning the rest of the way in to kiss her.  Her lips were soft against his as she leaned into the kiss.     </p><p>When she pulled away, she smiled brightly and he couldn’t help but smile back, feeling a bit awestruck.</p><p>“See you tomorrow?”  She asked him.  Her lips still close enough to his that he leaned in to kiss her again.</p><p>“Yes.”  He said when he pulled away. </p><p>“Can I use your camper really quick?”  She asked biting her lip.</p><p>“Absolutely.”  She gave his lips a quick peck and they both got out.  He lead the way, unlocking the camper door and turning on lights for her.   She brought in a little bag with her and he stepped outside to give her a bit more privacy. </p><p>When she stepped out, she thanked him and leaned up on her toes to kiss his cheek, the scent of mint lingering as she pulled away. </p><p>“G’nite Ben.”</p><p>“G’nite Rey.”  He told her, watching her walk away and go into her tent. </p><p>He went back into the camper and pulled out the articles of her appearance.  There was nothing indicating strange goings on prior to her being discovered in the desert.  He would need to go back to the library to find more.</p><p> </p><p>The next day Rey drove him back into town, they spent a few hours at the laundromat before she dropped him off at his truck.  It all felt rather domestic and he realized he didn’t know how much he wanted this until it was in front of him.   </p><p>“I’ll be back at camp in a little bit, I have a few errands to run.”  He told her.  He did want to get more gas for the generator and stop at the store for a few groceries.  He also wanted to stop and ask Maz what she had meant by the strange occurances.</p><p>When he was certain Rey had left town, he stopped into the little restaurant.</p><p>“You’re back.”  Maz said conversationally.</p><p>“Yes.  I was hoping…”  He swallowed thickly becoming nervous.  “Yesterday it was like you were going to say something.”  Maz only arched her brow at him.  “You had said there were strange things going on before Rey was found.”</p><p>“Yes.  There had been sightings, people reporting lost time.  It had been pretty consistent for a month before it suddenly stopped and she appeared.”</p><p>“Do you think it has a connection to her?”</p><p>“I wouldn’t have said anything if I didn’t.  That girl…”  She looked to the door before going over to lock it.  She sat down in a booth and gestured for him to sit, too.  “That girl was different when she came, she barely had any language.  At least none from these parts and we get enough tourists that I can recognize the major ones.  She also…”  Maz pursed her lips.  “Things would act funny around her, watches and clocks would stop in her presence, radios and tvs would change channels.”</p><p>“But that doesn’t seem to happen now.”  He thought back to his instruments all acting normal, and the radio in the car acting normal the night before. </p><p>“She seemed to grow out of it after the first few years, but it’s no secret that that’s why she ended up with such a poor foster placement.”</p><p>“Why does she live out there?” Ben asked, gesturing vaguely in the direction of camp.</p><p>“I think she’s waiting for them.  But her reputation proceeds her, and the rumors still swirl about her.  She doesn’t have much here to stay for.”  His heart ached for the amount of isolation she had continued to experience.  She didn’t deserve it.</p><p>“Do you think they’ll come back for her?”</p><p>“They’ve had 20 years and they have yet to do so.  I’m not sure what happened or why they left her, but I think it’s time for her to look ahead and not behind.”</p><p>“Does she know this theory?”</p><p>“She knows what people have told her over the years, she knows she’s an outcast.  As to what else she knows I’m not sure.”  Maz told him solemnly. </p><p>Ben nodded trying to piece things together.</p><p>“Do you think she would leave here?”  He knew it was a ridiculous thought, he barely knew her, but knew he’d never be able to forget her.</p><p>“I think she would if she was able to see what was in front of her.  Yes.”</p><p>Ben nodded, his mind working overtime and wondering if he could get away with staying longer.</p><p>“Ok, thank you.”  He said getting up.</p><p>“Ben.  You have your father’s heart and that’s great.  But make sure that if you act on it you don’t act foolishly.”  He gave her a terse smile and stiff nod before turning to let himself out.</p><p>When he returned to the campsite, he was greeted with the sight of Rey sitting in the shade of his camper reading. </p><p>“Took you longer than I thought it would.”  She told him.</p><p>“Oh.  Yeah got distracted looking at a few things.”</p><p>“Ah.”</p><p>“Did you eat?”</p><p>“Not yet.”</p><p>“Let me cook us something.  I got some steaks to grill.” </p><p>The spent the afternoon cooking and eating.  Ben shared some about what he hoped to accomplish with his researched and some of his long term goals.</p><p>“You wouldn’t want to travel forever?” She asked him, a curious tilt to her head that made him strangely hopeful.</p><p>“No, I’d eventually want a long-term position somewhere.  Put down roots.”</p><p>“Where do you stay when you’re not on the road?”  She asked him.</p><p>“My parents have a summer home that I stay at in the winter.  They like to use it in the summer, so I use that time to travel.  In the winter I write grants to fund my research and keep an eye on the place.” </p><p>She nodded quietly, a far off look over taking her features.</p><p>“What would you want Rey?”  He asked her and she looked at him like it was an absurd question.</p><p>“I don’t know.  Nobody’s ever asked that before.”  She told him.  “I think I just want a family, but sometimes I think it means something different than I think it does.”  A raincloud of emotion crossed her features and he sat quietly waiting for her to continue. </p><p>“I always dreamed my parents would come back.  If I’m being honest it’s why I stay out here.  That maybe they’ll realize where they left me and come back to find me.”</p><p>He reached his hand out and gripped hers, rubbing his thumb across the back of her knuckles and she looked up at him with a hopeful expression. </p><p>That night before she left Ben tugged her close to press soft kisses to her lips, cupping her jaw to keep her there, hoping to convey the feelings that were brewing in his heart. </p><p>She pulled back a bit dazed before waving him off, her fingers slowly sliding from his as she stepped away. </p><p>The next day Ben spent researching at the library.  The strange occurrences lined up with common reports about aliens and UFOs.  People reported strange sights, loss of time, and a strange interaction with a family where police were called but the trio had left before police could arrive.  That incident was about 2 weeks prior to Rey being found in the desert and about 100 miles away from where she was found. </p><p>Again, Ben made copies of the articles.  He had just set them down the folder on the kitchen table in his trailer when Rey arrived. </p><p>He went outside to meet her.</p><p>“Ben.”  She smiled but she looked a bit worried.</p><p>“What’s the matter?”</p><p>“It’s supposed to rain tonight.”  She said as she grimaced looking at her tent.  It was September and the start of Arizona’s “monsoon” season. </p><p>“Oh, are you going to be ok in your tent?”</p><p>“I think so.  Otherwise I can always sleep in the jeep.”  She gave a shrug.  “I usually stay at my friend Rose’s, but I didn’t want you to worry when I didn’t show up.”  The look she gave him was hesitant as if she was afraid, she went too far.</p><p>“Oh, would you want to stay in the trailer?”  He cleared his throat suddenly self-conscious.   “There’s only one bed but…”  He gestured awkwardly and Rey giggled at him.</p><p>“I’ll be fine Ben.  I’ll come knocking if I need anything.”  She said with a grin and he nodded at her. </p><p>The evening passed.  Rey made them hot dogs on the grill, giving Ben the leftovers for his fridge instead of keeping them in small cooler that she kept in her jeep.  The evening passed quietly and before long she was off to bed, the clouds of the impending storm chasing Ben inside, too.</p><p>He found himself looking through the articles.  Reading them and writing down dates and locations of the events.  He was just about done with them when there was a knock on his door, he quickly shut the folder before going to answer it.  The rain was coming down hard and he could see that Rey’s hair was wet in the dim lamplight. </p><p>He stepped aside to let her in, shutting the door firmly behind her.  He noticed her teeth chattered in the chill of the desert night.  He grabbed a hoody that hung up near the door to drape around her shoulders. </p><p>“You came.”  He said, unable to pull his hands away from her.</p><p>“Your light was still on.”  She bit her lip and he leaned down to kiss her.  Her mouth opened to him and his tongue slid against hers.  Taking in the faint taste of toothpaste and sleep.  His fingers slid through the damp tendrils of her hair while her fingers gripped his shirt.  He would have pulled away except she tugged him toward the back of the camper, towards the bed.  His hands moved to her hips to steady and guide her movements, to keep her from getting too far away. </p><p>She fell back to the bed a bit breathless and he stood over her, not fairing any better.  She patted the spot next to her and he crawled up onto the bed, his hand cupping her jaw before moving down to run his hand over her ribs.</p><p>He hissed at her cold fingers brushing against his skin where her fingers had found their way under his shirt.  He pulled the shirt over his head, inviting her to touch him again.  He leaned down over her, his mouth trailing kissing down the column of her throat.</p><p>Her arms wrapped around him and her hips bucked against his thigh seeking friction through her thin sleep pants.  He pressed against her in encouragement and moved back to her mouth before pulling away to slide her shirt up her body, revealing freckled skin and pert tits.  He watched her face carefully in the wane light before pulling her sleep pants down her hips.   When she didn’t protest or cover herself, he took in the expanse of smooth skin before hovering over her to leave kisses on her chest, working his way to her breasts.  He sucked on each dusky nipple, feeling each one pebble and harden against his tongue before moving down her stomach.  He nuzzled her belly button and was rewarded with a squeal.  He huffed a laugh before moving further down, shouldering his way between her thighs. </p><p>He looked up at her, checking her comfort.  She bit her lip nervously and he wondered if anyone had ever done this for her before.  His desert girl.  A streak of possessiveness ran through him then and he gave an eager swipe through the center of her.  The light taste of her spread on his tongue.  She moaned and bucked against him her fingers rooted firmly in his hair.</p><p>He wasted no time licking and sucking eagerly at her folds before circling her clit with his tongue.   She whined and writhed against him, her sounds were heady, and he had to thrust against the mattress to take some of the edge off his own arousal.  He groaned against her when his tongue slid into her entrance lapping at her pooling arousal before moving back to her clit and letting his fingers take over.  He slid one then two into her, pressing against the spongy flesh at the front of her pelvic wall.  Her thighs bracketed his head, and he knew she was close.  Her walls gripped his fingers and he adjusted to be on his knees so she could have a different angle, his free hand moving to knead one of her breasts.  She began bucking and rocking against him in rhythm bordering on desperate.  He groaned against her and his lips wrapped around her clit to give it a hard suck, his tongue moving against what it could of the hard bundle of nerves.  With that she cried out as her thighs kept him trapped against her, a heavenly place that he wasn’t sure he wanted to leave.</p><p>He did his best to work her through her orgasm, extending her pleasure until she released him and pulled him up to her by the hair. </p><p>Her opened, welcoming his tongue, taking in the taste of herself, her arousal still coating his mouth.  Her hand reached into his sleep pants to pull out his cock which was hard and leaking. </p><p>“Inside, please Ben.”</p><p>“Condoms.”  He breathed out, pulling away to grab one out of the drawer next to the bed.  They were kept more out of wishful thinking than need and he had never been happier about his desire to be prepared.  He tore open the wrapper, eager to be inside of her already.  He rolled the latex over his hard length before settling between her legs, his cock sliding through the slick of her arousal. </p><p>He was careful to coat himself in her, knowing that he was bigger than most.  When he was finally able to press into her entrance, he was greeted by the warm squeeze of her cunt as her arms wrapped around his neck to pull him close.  His lips met hers again, gentle and languid, less hurried than when she had walked into the camper.  His thrusts were slow and deep, relishing in the feel of her.  A part of him worried that this would never happen again, that she would come to her senses or that it was some dream. </p><p>He built up a steady rhythm, the sound the wet slide of his cock and their combined moans was a heady combination.  On a particularly deep thrust, Rey’s nails dug into his shoulder blades and he repositioned himself to find a better angle for her.  He wanted her to come on his cock, he needed to know he could do that for her.   He raised up on his knees and tilted her hips up, if anything he felt like he was seated deeper within her.  He hitched her legs over his arms, before speeding up his thrusts.  One of his hands reaching between them to thumb at her clit as he watched her pinch one of her nipples.  He felt possessed for a moment before he leaned down to suck the neglected one into his mouth before focusing back on his thrusts, watching her breasts bounce with the movement.  Rey’s moans and cries pulled him closer to an edge he wasn’t ready to go over. </p><p>“Need you to come for me sweetheart.  Please.”  He couldn’t help the desperate tone as he tried to push back his release.  “Please, come, please.”  He begged and with a swipe of his thumb her thighs were trapping his hand against her clit as she bucked against him, her cunt squeezing and milking his cock.  He shouted out her name as he followed her over the edge, sweat beading on his brow and trailing down his back. </p><p>He leaned over her, his breath coming out in pants against her skin.  When he was able to disentangle himself, he took care of the condom and slid into bed next to her, kissing her mouth and brushing her hair away from her face. </p><p>She smiled warmly at him before sneaking off to the bathroom.  He took a moment to turn off the lights before crawling back into bed, spent and tired.  When she returned, he noted the silence of the night, the rain having abated.  He pulled her in to his embrace, laying a kiss to the crown of her hair and before he knew it, he was asleep. </p><p>He awoke to stifling heat and bright sunlight.  He blinked heavily awake looking around and realizing Rey had disappeared.  He panicked, for a brief moment, before remembering she had to work. </p><p>He got up and found clothes and a towel, intending to go to into town to get something to eat.  It was then that he noticed that the folder was open and that the papers were in a disorganized array on the table.  His heart was in his throat and he quickly got dressed not even bothering with a shower as he got dressed.</p><p>He parked across the street from the only mechanic in town and didn’t even bother with going through the lobby but straight into one of the open garage doors. </p><p>It took him no time before he zeroed in on her slight frame bent under the hood of a newer model Cadillac. </p><p>“Rey.”  He said trying not to alert anyone to the rising panic in his chest.  She stiffened and turned.  Her face was tense and her eyes puffy.  Her gaze darted over to the lobby before walking over to him, her hand pushing against him to turn him and walk him out of the shop.</p><p>“You can’t be here.”  She told him sternly.</p><p>“Rey, we need to talk.” He begged. </p><p>“I think we’ve talked enough.”</p><p>“Please.  I know you saw the articles please let me explain.”  She had walked them to the side of the building into an alleyway, away from the prying eyes of her coworkers and the diner across the street. </p><p>“I’m just some side show while you’re here, right?  Fuck the weird alien girl like she’s some kind of trophy.  Am I some conquest for you?  Some part of your research?”  He knew that the only thing that saved her from screaming at him was the fact there were people nearby.</p><p>“No, Rey I swear.  None of that matters to me.  I just… Please let me explain.  I think what I saw in the desert as a kid matches when you arrived.   I was curious about you, but you’re past isn’t what’s important to me.”  She rolled her eyes at him and pulled her lips into her mouth like she was biting back tears and it took everything in him not to comfort her.</p><p>“Please let me talk to you Rey.  I swear.  I care about you.  I want to see where this goes.”  She gave him a hard look before shaking her head.</p><p>“I need to go back to work and I need you to not bother me.”  She did her best to hide the way she wiped tears from her eyes as she turned to go back into the shop. </p><p>He let her go, fighting the need to give chase.  He went and sat in his truck before giving up and driving the block to Maz’s.</p><p>She eyed him sadly before bringing him a plate as he sat in the window and watched Rey’s shop.  He picked at his food, barely eating any before Maz took it away.</p><p>When it was time for Rey’s shift to end, he walked back out to his truck, watching the garage, her jeep still parked in front of it. </p><p>He watched as she walked to it and open the door, before looking to see he was standing there.  She shook her head, moved to get into her vehicle before stepping back slamming the door and walking in his direction.   He felt a sickening mix of hope and dread fill his chest cavity, he wanted to be sick.</p><p>“Why are you still here?”  She asked, face contorted in anger.</p><p>“I just want to talk Rey.”  Her jaw clenched but she didn’t tell him to get lost.  “You have 3 minutes then I’m leaving.”</p><p>Ben nodded eagerly.</p><p>“I didn’t know anything about you until you said something about being found in the dessert.  I was curious and I went to the library to find out more about how they found you.  I realize that this was a violation of your privacy and I’m sorry.  But then the dates seemed familiar.  I looked through my calendars and found nothing.  Not until I went through an old database of star journals, did I realize that you were found the day after I saw that thing leave the atmosphere.”</p><p>He swallowed heavily, his gaze meeting hers.</p><p>“I humored the idea but really I just thought it was coincidental.  That was until Maz told me more about your past.  I went and looked again, everything that happened the month prior to you being found is common for UFO and alien sightings.”  He looked at her meaningfully.</p><p>“So, you think I’m some alien, something you can add to your research?”  She asked accusatorily.  He knew she was angry and she had every right to be. </p><p>He shook his head.  “No.”  He said so forcefully she flinched.  “I…  Rey… I like you.  I want to try being with you.  I wouldn’t be here if I didn’t.  I need you to know that.”   She shook her head at him.</p><p>“You don’t even know me.”  She said in disbelief.</p><p>“I know you’re not a night owl, and that you’re strong, and beautiful and that I would do anything to get to know you better.”  He offered to her. </p><p>“I’m going to stay at my friend’s Rose’s tonight.  If I don’t come back tomorrow night don’t expect me to and don’t bother me again.”  His breath left him, and he stood there silently as she walked away, not waiting for him to answer her.  </p><p>He bit his cheek to keep the tears at bay and to keep from calling out to her.  He got into his truck and cried most of the way to his campsite, not even bothering with getting out his equipment before lying in his bed.  The sheets still faintly smelling like her.  He laid there, staring blankly at the wall until night fell.  Only then did he get up to sit outside, not even bothering to put on a jacket, punishing himself by sitting in the cool night air. </p><p>After a few hours of sitting alone in the dark he felt adequately miserable and went inside and crawled into bed.  Sleep didn’t come for him until dawn came and only then for a few restless hours. </p><p>When he awoke, he packed up his laundry, needing something to keep him busy until the evening despite not even needing clean clothes.  He hated the idea of washing Rey’s presence off his sheets but pulled them off the bed anyways.  That the night they shared would be a memory, no better than a figment of his imagination, a punishment for his foolishness.</p><p>He was gone for a few hours, just long enough that when he got back, he only had an hour to keep himself busy before he sat on the back of his truck waiting for her to come back.  He didn’t dare to hope that she would return, but he couldn’t bare the idea that he missed her driving by, that if he wasn’t where she could see him she’d change her mind and turn around. </p><p>She was worth waiting for.  Her bright smiles and the warmth that radiated from her.  He tried not to think too much about the softness of her skin or the noises she made when she came but it didn’t work. </p><p>He looked at his watch and it was 630, the skyline empty, no approaching cars to be seen for miles.  Still he sat, he would wait, wait until he was tired enough to go to sleep.  His hours of poor sleep and even worse food intake causing him to feel edgy and strung out, but he refused to remove himself from his vigil.  He didn’t even go get his hoody when the sun set and the air chilled around him.</p><p>It wasn’t until he saw headlights coming toward him in the dark that he dared believe that he might be worthy of her forgiveness.  </p><p>He couldn’t tell if it was her, but he stood hoping that it was all the same.  When the car pulled off the road, he finally let himself prepare for what he would say.  That he’d apologize and grovel and beg her to forgive him.  She parked behind him, but he was afraid to move, so he stood there as she got out of the car and looked at him, he squinted against the shine of her headlights.  He couldn’t see her face, just look mournfully at her silhouette.</p><p>“You waited for me?”  She asked incredulously. </p><p>He nodded dumbly, he was prepared to wait longer, to spend the week hoping she’d change her mind. </p><p>He heard her sniffle and watched as she started her approach toward him, and he met her in 3 long strides that ended with her face buried in his neck and his face buried in her hair.   His arms around her so tight it was a wonder she could breathe.</p><p>“You came back.”  He said, allowing himself a full breath for the first time since he woke up the day before. </p><p>“I’m sorry.”  She murmured. </p><p>“No, I’m sorry.  I over stepped.  I should have asked you.  It was something we should have done together.” He held her tight and kissed her hair, afraid she’d slip away with the desert winds.  He pulled back and kissed her temple when she stayed put. </p><p>“Can we go inside?”  He asked and she nodded against him.  He walked with her to get her bag out of the jeep, his fingers staying tangled with hers.</p><p>He took the bag from her while she shut off and locked up the vehicle.  After she shut the door, he walked her into the still dark trailer. </p><p>He went in ahead of her, turning on lights as he went, setting her bag on the table next to his basket of laundry. </p><p>He turned, trying not to crowd her in the small space, grateful that she came back.   He backed up and leaned on the kitchen counter, crossing and uncrossing his arms, unsure of what to do with them.</p><p>“Tell me.”  She said suddenly. </p><p>He was left speechless, not entirely sure what she was requesting.</p><p>“Tell me your theories on me.”  Her tone softer than her initial statement.</p><p>“Ah.  I’m not sure.  You showed up when I saw that object leave the atmosphere.  Maz said that there were strange things about you when you showed up, your lack of language, the way metals and electronics would act around you.  But you are fully humanoid, from the outside at least.”  He cleared his throat and blushed, unsure if it was safe to discuss their intimacy.</p><p>“And the questions you had… it didn’t make you afraid?”</p><p>“No.”</p><p>“And you’re not with me just… just because of my possible past?”</p><p>“No.”  He said a bit more incredulously, anger that others may have done it as a dare or a bet making his fists clench and his teeth grind together.  “I like you.  I like everything about you.”</p><p>“You barely know me.” She said quietly, as if she struggled with the belief that anyone would genuinely want her. </p><p>“I know that you are kind and thoughtful.  You’re smart, and hardworking, and brave.”  He reached out, his fingers ghosting down her arm to her hand to take it in his again and she stepped into his space.  It emboldened him to cup her cheek and lean down to kiss her and he felt her relax against him.  It was a relieving thing having her be here, having her be this close. </p><p>Her hands gripped his shirt at his waist as if she was afraid that he would disappear, and he wrapped his arms around her tightly to try and reassure her.  He pulled back and kissed her forehead and she tucked herself under his chin. </p><p>“I am sorry, Rey.”  He reiterated.  He needed her to know that he regretted researching her like one of the stars in his telescope.</p><p>“I forgive you…. Just… Don’t do it again.”</p><p>“Never.  I promise.”  They stood quietly a moment, Ben was afraid to move and break the tenuous truce between them.  It was Rey who moved next, backing up and taking his hand in the process.  She tugged him towards the back of the trailer, kicking off her shoes and taking off her jeans before crawling onto the bed.  She patted the spot next to her and Ben shed his shoes and clothes, leaving only his underwear to crawl into bed with her. </p><p>Only when he was cocooned around her did he realize the tension in his chest released. </p><p>He had always been a bit of a loner and he had no idea how this woman had wormed her way into his heart in the matter of a week, but she had.  He couldn’t explain the intensity of his feelings about her or the fear that dripped down his spine and prickled his skin when he thought he had lost her.</p><p>He was exhausted from his lack of sleep and the dark circles under her eyes indicated the same.  He pulled the covers over them as they both settled and drifted off. </p><p>He awoke some time later to the engulfing darkness of the night and soft murmurs and whimpers coming from Rey.  She gave a twitch, and he rubbed her back to soothe her before dropping a kiss in her hair.  She settled and quieted again, and he was not long to rejoin her in sleep.  He felt her move as dawn light came in through the windows and she slipped out of bed.</p><p>“Shhh.  Go back to sleep.  I’ll come back tonight.”  She whispered in the morning quiet.  He grunted and sat up, reaching for her and tugging her to him to give her a kiss goodbye.  He was unwilling to let her leave with any lingering uncertainty. </p><p>“I can stop in and bring you lunch?”  He offered in a sleepy pout.</p><p>“Thank you but you don’t have to.  I’ve been a bit behind the last few days and really need to focus on work.”  She cooed at him. </p><p>“Okay.”  He was disappointed but he understood so he sunk back against the bed and watched her silhouette as she left the camper. </p><p>He heard her tires crunch against the ground and drifted back to sleep.</p><p> </p><p>-</p><p>The next few days were different.  Rey didn’t even bother setting up her tent and they spent evenings, after dinner, curled up in his bed.  They spoke more openly about their lives and Rey talked about what she remembered from her time with her parents.  It wasn’t much, mostly just a few odd incidents with people in the towns they had stopped in.    </p><p>“I remember their ship lifting up and the sand hitting my face.  I remember screaming for them to come back.”  Her voice was soft and shaky in the dark, her warm skin pressed against his own in the evening chill.  He held her tighter to comfort her.  She sniffled and he dropped a kiss into her hair, heart broken and angry at her being abandoned like she was nothing.  He couldn’t stand the idea of leaving her for a day let alone for a lifetime and he had just met her. </p><p>“The next thing I remember is some car picking me up off the side of the road, the next days were a blur of adults asking me questions that I didn’t have answers to.”  She shrugged and let out a shaky breath.  His hand rubbed against her back in an effort to soothe what had to be an impossible ache.</p><p> </p><p>They laid there quietly for a long time before Rey spoke again.</p><p>“When do you go back home?”  Her voice hesitant, as if afraid to ask.  He wondered if he was ready to confess that she was starting to become his home. </p><p>“Soon.” He answered her.  He felt her tense against him, and his heart raced, and his mouth became dry with nerves.  “I was wondering though…  If you’d come with me.”  He heard her breath hitch and waited for her to respond, rather than follow the urge to take back what he said out of embarrassment. </p><p>“But…”  She propped herself up on her elbow and he could watch her chew on her bottom lip.  “I’ve never really thought about leaving.”  She said sadly.  “Ben I’ve always just been here, waiting for them to come back.”</p><p>“If you can’t I…”  She pressed her fingertips against his lips to keep him from continuing.  She stopped him from confessing his willingness to stay as long as he could, to find a position that allowed him to be as close to her as possible. </p><p>“I’ll think about it.”  Her brow was creased with some internal struggle and she laid back against him again.  That night he laid there most of the night before falling asleep, planning what it would look like if she didn’t want to go with him.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>However, the next evening when Rey came home there was something different about her, lighter even.  She was grinning from ear to ear. </p><p>“I put in my 2 weeks.  I can leave in 2 weeks.”  He was left speechless, but he still couldn’t help the bark of surprised laughter that he let out before he pushed himself out of his chair to close the distance between them.   He promised himself then that he’d give her the life she deserved, that he’d give her a home and anything else she had wanted and been left without. </p><p>He wasted no time in picking her up and carrying her into the camper to strip off every, last bit of clothing and kiss every freckle that adorned her skin.  He whispered loving promises against her lips.  His favorite part was the way that she just smiled and kissed him back. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>It was a year later when they ended up back in the dessert where they met.  The sun setting low on the horizon.   This time they were surrounded by several trucks and campers parked next to their own.  Rey was a vision in white sundress, her tan legs making the fabric look incandescent against her skin. </p><p>His uncle Chewie officiated, although Ben had to nudge him a few times, so he’d quit making eyes at Maz long enough to get through all of the vows.  </p><p>By the time the ceremony was done Rey was a fit of giggles and he struggled with keeping his lips away from hers to receive the congratulations from their guests. </p><p>It didn’t matter to him where Rey came from.  His head had been in the stars for as long as he’d been able to look at them.  It pained him that she seemed to still be looking for her parents at every new place they went but he wasn’t going to stop her.  If they ever came across them, he didn’t know whether to rail at them for abandoning their child or to thank them for leaving her in his path. </p><p>During their time together he had learned a few things.  That the freckles on Rey’s skin was indeed a map of sorts.  The freckles on her nose was Cassiopeia.  The one on her left shoulder was Cepheus which was fitting since it was shaped like a house and he had found a home in her heart.  Her right cheek held Corona Borealis and he often found himself wondering if she was a queen on some far off planet because she was certainly his. </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>